Bring Me To Life
by Everlark-forever12
Summary: There was another concert between Marshall and Fionna we don't know about


**A/N**

**Since I'm writing two stories and writing a book, I thought I should just do some one shot or two shots so this one is about Fionna and Marshall Lee because Fiolee is one of my favourite couples of Adventure Time**

**I have also had this in my head for a long time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or the song bring me to life by Evanescence or E.t by Katy Perry**

Fionna's POV

It was a normal day in AAA in fact I was bored because Ice Queen wasn't kidnapping princes and Cake was over at Lord Monicormicorn's house looking after her kittens.

When I was in my daydream land I didn't see Marshall come into our house and sit next to me.

"Hey Fi what ya doin" Marshall asked

"Whoa Marsh don't scare me like that" I said now curled up in a ball because I was just suddenly knocked out of my own little world.

"Scaredy cat I bet you couldn't even handle my concert tonight" Marshall said twirling a now grey strawberry in between his fingers.

"I could so handle your concert dude I am the best hero in all of AAA and I have defeated the Lich how could you not think I could not handle your concert" I said a bit offended why Marsh thought I could not handle his concert.

"Chill I am only teasing Fifi" Marshall said knowing that Fionna hated to be called that.

"Do not call me that Marshy" I said grinning like the devil.

"Argh ok let's make a deal I will not call you Fifi and you in return will not call me Marshy" Marshall said grimacing because he hates the nickname Marshy that much.

"Sure and I am so coming to your concert" I said no matter what I am going to his concert.

"I thought you were going to say that and I already made plans that you will be up on the stage singing with me.

"No please no I do not want to sing I suck at singing" I said not wanting to sing but I have been told that I have an amazing voice.

"I know you have an amazing voice Fi I have heard it so at the end of the concert you will be singing but in the concert you will be a backup singer" Marshall said.

"Argh fine dude I will do it but you owe me" I said not happy to agree.

**Two hours before the concert**

For most of the day Marshall and I played video games but then we rescued Prince Gumball from Ice Queen again then Marshall went home as he had to get ready too.

As I got dressed into my outfit which is a red and black dress that goes down to nearly my knees, the top half of the dress is red with black lines and black diamantes the lower part of the dress is black with red trimming with black boots with a little bit of a heel up to my knees.

After I got dressed into my dress and did my boots up I heard Cake come home from Lord Mono's house with her kittens.

"Hey Fi can you help me with the kittens?" Cake asked.

"Sure hang on" I replied.

I just forgot I haven't told Cake I am going to Marshall's concert crap I'm screwed!

As I walked to the kitchen I hoped that Cake won't be mad that I am going to Marshall's Concert.

"Fionna why are you dressed up where are you going?" Cake shouted.

"I am going to Marshall's concert he only told me today while you were at Lord Mono's" I said.

"With Marshal well then I am going to then" Cake said.

"Well come on we have to get the kittens ready then" Cake said already walking to the couch to get the kittens ready.

While Cake and I got the kittens ready I told her that I am going to sing at the very end and be a backup singer too.

Cake wasn't angry in fact she was very happy.

"Aw my baby girl is growing up" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Knock Knock" Marshall called out ready to take me to the concert.

I opened the door and Marshall looked HAWT!

He was wearing black ripped jeans with a grey T-shirt with a vest with a black hat.

"Hey Marshall since Cake came back from Lord Monos she decided she's going to come with us and be in the crowd" I said.

"Ok now let's get Cake and the kittens and go to the concert" Marshall said.

So Marshall turned into his giant bat form and Cake, the kittens and I hopped on and flew to the concert.

**At the concert**

As Cake went to sit in the stands Marshall and I set up the stage.

"Hey Fi" Marshall said.

"Yeah" I said

"For the first song you and me will be singing Bring me to life it was released before the mushroom war and don't worry I have got the song sheet for you" Marshall said.

"Ok well now that the stage is set up let's do this thing" I said.

"Not yet" Marshall said.

Marshall stuck his hand up in the air and lightning crackled than skeletons rise out of the ground. I remember the time when he cat napped Cake when I was 14 that was pretty scary back then but now it's not scary because I am now 17 years old and I have gone through a lot of stuff.

"Bring me to life Starts"

(AN Marshall= **bold, **Fionna= _italic _

I start singing

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?  
_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.  
_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.  
_

_Until you find it there and lead it back, home.  
_

**Wake me up  
**

**Wake me up inside  
**

**I can't wake up  
**

**Save me!  
**

_Call my name and save me from the dark.  
_  
**Wake me up.  
**

_Bid my blood to run.  
_

**I can't wake up.  
**

_Before I become undone.  
_

**Save me!**

_Call my name and save me from the nothing I've become!_

Now that I know what I'm without  


_You can't just leave me  
_

_Breathe into me and make me real  
_

_Bring me to life  
_  
**Wake me up  
**

_(Wake me up inside)  
_

**I can't wake up  
**

_(Wake me up inside)  
_

_**Save me  
**_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
_  
**Wake me up  
**

_(Bid my blood to run)  
_

**I can't wake up  
**

_(Before I come undone)  
_

**Save me  
**

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

__  
**I've been living a lie  
**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**__

Frozen inside without your touch  


_Without your love, darling  
_

_Only you are the life among the dead  
_  
**all this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul**_

**Don't let me die here  
**

**There must be something more  
**

_Bring me to life  
_  
**Wake me up  
**

_(Wake me up inside)  
_

**I can't wake up  
**

_(Wake me up inside)  
_

**Save me  
**

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Wake me up  
**

_(Bid my blood to run)  
_

**I can't wake up  
**

_(Before I come undone)  
_

_**Save me  
**_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
_  
_**I've been living a lie  
**_

_**There's nothing inside  
**_

_Bring me to life_

Ending of song

After the song, Marshall and I just stared into each other's eyes and suddenly I knew that I loved him no matter what.

I was also pretty sure that he loved me too but I have been wrong especially with Gumball.

There was also Flame Prince but I wasn't the girl he thought I was.

"Well let's continue the concert shall we?" Marshall said.

"Sure" I said pretty sure my cheeks were red.

After singing a few more songs it was a break before the final song.

After the break, the audience thought it was time to go home.

"Wait! It's not time to go home yet, not before Fionna sings a song as my special guest" Marshall said.

The audience murmured, surprised that I was going to sing a song.

Then I knew what song I would sing and it would let my feelings out about Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"Now everyone, please give a loud applause for Fionna the human!" Marshall shouted

I was in a new dress suddenly, now I was in a short blue dress with no sleeves with a big black belt and black leggings with flats with my hair in a high ponytail with bunny ears.

Now it was my turn to sing.

I start singing

**A/N**

**Sorry to leave it there**

**10 pages OMG longest chapter yet!**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**It makes me want to write more as I know that you enjoy it!**


End file.
